deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ellie vs Clementine
Cropfist= Description The Walking Dead vs. The Last of Us. Children of the Apocalypse. Those who grew in a harsh environment and adapted. Introduction Wiz: When the zombie apocalypse inevitably comes people will have to adapt in order to survive...and some of these people will be children. Boomstick: Like Clementine, the pint-sized survivor. Wiz: and Ellie, the...last of them. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Clementine Wiz: It was a day like no other. It was a day when the dead began rising from their graves and began eating people. They couldn't be stopped. They couldn't be reasoned with. They were the Walking Dead. Boomstick: The days went bye. Wiz: Yeah. The lives of everyone changed that day. Among those lives was 8-year-old Clementine. Being left at home by a babysitter who...didn't last long, Clementine was adopted by Lee Everett. Boomstick: Lee tried to shelter her for a while but eventually realized that if you want to survive, you've gotta kick ass. He trained to shoot a gun, run away, and the most important lesson of all: haircuts. Wiz: Although Clementine's marksmanship is admirable, her small size prevents her from using larger rifles effectively. To make up for this, she's very agile and able to squeeze through small space her enemies cannot. Boomstick: So her greatest technique is hiding? Wiz: Not quite, you see, although Clementine's combat skills are questionable her greatest asset is her sway over others. Boomstick: Clem seems to be able to talk people into doing whatever she wants. Kinda like a tiny version of my ex-wife! Wiz: Also, despite her age, Clementine has a very hardened psyche. Boomstick: She's shot her adoptive father in the face when he was bitten, witnessed a man being hit in the face with a crowbar until there was nothing left, been kidnapped and shot her kidnapper in the head, and witnessed the deaths of so, SO many people she knew! Though we've left out the greatest atrocity she's ever committed: she killed a dog! Clementine, you monster! Wiz: There's no doubt about it. Clementine is a survivor, and one that will continue her fight far into the future. Ellie TO BE CONTINUED I PROMISE |-| Scythe Watch= Description The Walking Dead vs. The Last of Us. Children, forced to grow up in the Apocalypse trained by father figures. With their skills passed onto them, they'll outlast all the others. But which one will survive this encounter? Introduction (Queue Invader - Jim Johnston: https://youtu.be/92H3Mscg7QQ ) Soul: If fiction has taught me one thing, it's that humanity is ultimately fucked. Be it by war, machines, or zombies! Scythe: It seems unavoidable. The living dead may be coming closer than we believe, but if we can become as great as these two, we may just have a chance as survival. Scythe: Like Ellie, the immune child from The Last of Us Soul: And Clementine, the battle hardened survivor of The Walking Dead. Scythe: As these two as such vast arsenal's that have changed repeatedly throughout their respective journey's, for this battle we'll be giving these two everything they've ever worked with. Soul: That way people can't complain we left something out because they used it once. He's Scythe and I'm Soul! Scythe: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to figure out who would win a Death Battle! Ellie (Queue The Last of Us - Main Theme: https://youtu.be/pfA5UqEU_80 ) Scythe: In the year 2013, a fungal-based, brain-altering virus has spread through humanity and devastated 60% of mankind. Infected humans enter a very zombie like state, and humanity may be doomed. And yet, one girl lights humanities hope. Ellie...no last name given. Ellie: Background *Name: Ellie *Age: 14 (LoU1), 19 (LoU2) *Mentored by Joel *The only human immune to the brain virus *Almost got cut open to discover a cure *Born and raised during the Apocalypse *Officially seems to be Lesbian Soul: Born a few years in, Ellie never knew the world before these infected fungus dudes, and has always lived in quarantine camps. Or did until her best friend got infected and died and she decided it was time to split. Then she met a man named Joel who'd lost his daughter on day 1. That's...sad. Scythe: Pretty soon, Ellie and Joel formed a very father/daughter bond. Determined to keep the child who was basically his second child from dying, Joel made sure Ellie was decked out and ready for survival. Ellie: Equipment *Personal Pistol (Beretta 71) *Bow/Arrows *Shotgun (pump-action Mossberg 500AT) *Hunting Rifle (Winchester Model 70) *Multiple types of throwables *Switchblade *Pipe *Machete *Hammer Clementine DEATH BATTLE Conclusion Category:Cropfist Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:The Walking Dead vs The Last of Us themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Human themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Scythe Watch |-|Bob6114= What-if Death Battle Clementine vs. Ellie.jpg|Venage237 Description Two were young girls, when a apocalypse started, they were raised by father figure then they grown up. Which one will not survive? Interlude Wiz: Zombies Apocalypse, adults surviving the apocalypse, and taking care of their kids. Boomstick: Some kids can survive too! Being taught by father figures, how to use guns, and everything! Wiz: Ellie, the immune girl from the Last of Us. Boomstick: And Clementine, the tough survivor in The Walking Dead. She also is Mother or Sister figure for AJ! He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armour, and skills to find out who would win a... Death Battle. Ellie Clementine Wiz: When the walkers took over, young Clementine was hiding in her treehouse. Boomstick: Yup, that Treehouse kept her alive! She was hiding in there until Lee Everett come! Wiz: Her parents was out of town, they went to Savannah so Clementine stays with her babysitter Sandra. Boomstick: Yeah, Sandra was later bit by a walker... And then when Lee entered Clementine's house, Zombie-- I mean Walker Sandra tries to kill Lee but good thing Clementine gives the hammer to Lee. Wiz: Lee and Clementine went out of house, defending on your choice if you choose to leave before it gets dark or wait until dark. Boomstick: Then they went out and met Hershel Greene's son Shawn Greene, and Hershel was actually in that game! Wiz: So Lee and Clementine met few people in Hershel's barn. Boomstick: Yup, that when they met our man Kenny! Wiz: And then when Shawn dies, Hershel was pretty pissed and blaming their people. He thinks Kenny is responsible for Shawn's dead. Boomstick: Hershel kicked their people out, hell I wouldn't blame him though. Wiz: They ran to Drugstore with different people, the argument came when Larry thought Kenny's son was bit. Boomstick: Turned out he wasn't bit. Wiz: Later on, they ran away and stays in Travelier Motel. Boomstick: And they work and survive as a group! Until something didn't go well... Pre Death Battle Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLEEEE! Death Battle =Poll= Who will win? Ellie Clementine Draw Result Category:Bob6114 Category:"Teen" Themed Death Battles Category:'Teenager' Death Battles